


Any man of mine

by justholdinghands



Category: The X-Files RPF
Genre: Country Music, F/M, Jealousy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-18
Updated: 2016-02-18
Packaged: 2018-05-21 12:52:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6052297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justholdinghands/pseuds/justholdinghands
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by the gifs of Mulder dancing in “Babylon.” Gillian spots David rehearsing his choreography with his partner, and she feels *a little bit* jealous.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Any man of mine

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks again to @becksndot5 for her beta!

Hiding in a corner at the other end of the room, she is watching him rehearsing his dances move with Daniela, his partner for the episode. In the first place, she wanted to come over and laugh, knowing that he has no particular skills for dancing, but when she entered the room five minutes ago, she felt like she was witnessing something she shouldn’t be. They are alone on the stage, there is no music, and she touches him more than necessary for her taste. He looks good in his country-style outfit, and she has to admit that Daniela is gorgeous, her yoga pants enhancing her perfect curves, but maybe she could have worn a shirt over her sports bra. Her abs and generous cleavage does things to Gillian, and she knows for a fact that David and she are always on the page regarding women. He laughs too much, gazes at her too much, and touches her too much. Yes, it’s childish and probably stupid, yet she feels incredibly jealous. He is flirty and tactile by nature, and she knows that it’s certainly the way he behaves with other women when she’s not here to see him, and even if their relationship is serious now and she is supposed to trust him, she can’t help feeling unsafe at this moment.

When she thinks he is ready, Daniela plays the music and stands in position next to him, their hands resting on their hips, waiting for the music to start. Unfortunately, instead of a bouncy country track, the stereo plays a romantic love song. She laughs at her own mistake, and goes past him to change the music, but he stops her, grabbing her waist for a languid slow dance. He chuckles, his body pressed against her, his hand on the bare skin of her lower back, the other one around her shoulders, and they go in circles, following the slow rhythm of the music.

It is too much. She has two choices: make herself known, and cause a drama, or leave discreetly, and wait patiently in his trailer to kick his ass. After a few seconds of hesitation watching their flirtation, she decides to do both. Clicking her high heels on the floor, she heads to the exit, and throws him a death look before leaving, slamming the door behind her.  

*****

When he pushes the door of his trailer open, he doesn’t expect her to be there. He had seen her leaving earlier, and knowing her, he had thought she’d be pacing in her own trailer, picturing the best way to make his head explode. The fact that she is actually sitting on his sofa makes him believe that he had misinterpreted her behavior. Maybe she isn’t mad at him. He’s wrong.

“Hey, babe. How are…”

“Don’t babe me!” She interrupts coldly.

“Okay. That’s what I thought. You’re mad at me. What did I do?”

“What did you do?” She repeats, yelling at him. “Are you fucking kidding me, Duchovny?”

“Oh, come on, babe! We were just dancing.” He says, making a step further to close the space between them.

She stops him with her hand, still sitting down on the couch. “Yeah, and your hands had to be on her ass for that!”

“My hands were not… Oh for fuck’s sake, Gillian! Your perfect ass is the only one I want to put my hands on. Dani and I were just…

“Dani?” She yells. “So you guys are already on pet names. You know what? I’m done with you, David.” She says, standing on her feet, and heads to the front door. “If you’re still incapable to push away every girl who tries to hit on you, I don’t know why we’re even trying to make it work.”

“She didn’t try to…” He says, running behind her, but can’t manage to stop her. “She has… Babe, come on! We were just dancing!” He complains, but she slams the door of his trailer behind her, leaving him alone, powerless, and misunderstood.

*****

Pissed off and disappointed, she walks quickly to her own trailer, her heels clicking on the pavement. If he does what he did when she’s around, what the hell could he do when she’s across the ocean? He had promised her she was the only one several times, and she believed him, but what if he lied to her. Or maybe, she had been too harsh on him? She could have let him explain himself. It’s not like she had seen them kissing, or anything else…

Her hand on the handle of her trailer, she hears an unknown female voice saying “good evening” to her. When she turns around, she spots Daniela, with whom she presumes to be her boyfriend, seeing the way she holds his hand.

“Good. Night.” She answers as they walk away, so low that they probably didn’t hear.

Finding herself alone in her trailer, remorse starts to fill her mind.  If she had let him speak earlier, he probably would have told her that he was just having a good time with a platonic co-worker. Nothing she should worry about. But she saw what she saw, and felt the way she felt, and she hates herself for being so territorial with him sometimes. The absence and miss make her feel ten times more jealous when she’s with him than when she’s not, and most of the time for no reason at all. She should make the first step, go back to his trailer and apologize, but she is proud, and can’t solve the problem like that.

The ring of her phone wakes her up from her thoughts. “On my way to put my hands on your perfect little ass, whether you want it or not.” She lets out a chuckle, and before she can start to answer him, another text lights up the screen of her phone. “I hope you want to, ‘cause I don’t want to go to jail.”

*****

“Still angry?” He asks, sticking his head in between the door and the frame. He emphasizes a pout, pulling his bottom lip out and shoots her a puppy eyes glance.

He looks funny and ridiculous, with his cowboy hat tucked on his head, and she can’t refrain a smile, and the urge to bite his lip. She is sitting in front of her desk, feigning to read her lines in the soft light of her table lamp.

“Look, I’m sorry if I did something inappropriate…” He continues.

“It’s okay.” She interrupts. “I freaked out, because she’s hot, and you had your hands on her…”

“NOT on her ass!” He says, defensively.

“Not on her ass.” She agrees. “I just felt a *little bit* jealous that you were dancing with someone else. I always thought I was the only one with whom you danced, you know, when I play tambourine, and you shake your booty for me.”

He chuckles, walking towards her, and stops a few inches away from where she is sitting. “Let me dance for you, baby.” He says, exaggerating a seductive voice, and starts to move, repeating the steps he had learnt earlier. Never in her life, had she thought that she could find a man performing a bad country dance sexy. Actually, he is not that bad, his feet are voluble and he his hips swaying, enhanced by his white shirt tucked in his pants. He has really improved since the last time she saw him dance.

“You like it, huh?” He giggles, gesturing a lacey. “Wait, wait, wait. Let me play some music.” He says, shoving one hand in the pocket of his jeans, and slipping his phone out.

He starts the little choreography again, following the rhythm of the country music, staring right into her eyes, already wet by her unstoppable giggles. He raises his hands from his hips to lasciviously unbutton his shirt from the collar to the bottom, still rolling his pelvis and moving his feet in pace.

“Oh, boy!” She chuckles, as he removes his dress shirt and finds himself bare-chested before her. “If I had one dollar, I would put it in your briefs!”

“Oh, you mean you would put it…” He teases, taking her hand to make her caress his muscular torso from his chest to his groin. “Here?” He adds, rubbing her hand on the growing bump in his pants. “It’s your lucky day, I’m free today, baby.” He says, still dancing, his pelvis moving against her hand. He works on his buckle and with a skillful move of his wrist, he frees his belt from the loops quickly, making it bang in the air like a whiplash.

Her head just in front of his fly, she works on it, feeling him grow harder under her palms as her own arousal begins to soak her panties. She starts to stroke him over his boxers, and lifts her eyes to look at him with a grin. He smiles back at her, slowing his dance moves, and takes his hat off to put it on her head.

“Giddy up, Calamity Jane!” He jokes, lifting the tip of her hat, so it doesn’t fall over her eyes.

She laughs, and eventually frees him. She wraps her hand around him, and he can’t help but thrust, the tip of his cock landing softly on her lips. She rests it there, not opening her mouth yet, but just stroking gently, using her other hand to lower his pants and boxers under his butt. A wet taste of salt spreads on her lips, more and more intense as her strokes are firmer and firmer. He growls, preventing himself from thrusting hard in her mouth, and with a last rational thought, he grabs his phone to stop this shitty country music.

He feels her smiling around his head, and he moans, lifting his eyes to look at the ceiling as she finally swallows his cock, the flat of her tongue swirling around the tip. She uses her free hand to grab and massage his balls, and he already feels them tightening in her hand. Her tongue draws zigzag from the side of his base to the head, following the shape on his veins, and he grunts when she takes him almost fully in her mouth with a hard suction. She stays there for a while, suckling, and stroking quickly at the base, before she has to free him for air. He grunts, both at the loss, and because she had already put him on the edge, and as much as he wants to go back into her mouth, he knows he’d better stop her if he wants to last.

“Okay, okay.” He says with a hoarse voice, as her tongue flicks on the tip of his cock. “Come here, babe.” He lifts her arm gently to make her stand up.

She obeys, leaving his cock reluctantly, and as soon as she is on her feet, his mouth crushes on hers, making the hat fall from her head. He deepened the kiss, caressing her tongue with his, the way she just did on his cock, and removes her shirt frantically, probably tearing one button or two. Soon, her skirt and bra are added to the pile of clothes on the floor, and he finally breaks the kiss to step off his own pants and underwear.

Turning them around, she pushes him firmly enough to make him sit on the chair behind him.

His cock twitches and bounces against his belly, and stands still, firm, engorged and impatient.

“Sit down, cowboy!” She says, collecting the hat on the floor to put it back on his head. Standing still before him, she leans on his shoulder and lifts one leg to remove her panties. Holding his cock, she straddles him, sitting on his lap, one leg on each side of him, and leans her feet on the chair rung for leverage. She strokes him three times against her throbbing clit before sliding his cock inside her warm and wet walls, her eyes locked with his. She eases him fully inside her, until her ass touches his thighs again, and she kisses him hard, her arms wrapping around his shoulders. Their tongues mingle in a feverish pace, inside and outside their mouths, as she moves up and down on him. After a few strokes, she finds the right angle, and his cock hits the right spot every time, making her moan and scream in his mouth. She speeds up, her breast jumping under his chin with every move, and she digs her fingernail in the flesh of his back as she feels the first contraction of her walls.

“Oh, fuck, I can feel you.” He grunts, breaking the kiss.

“I know.” She sighs, riding him harder.

He grabs at her hips firmly, and throws a couple of hard thrusts, making her scream, and she scratches his back with her nails, knowing that it would leave red marks for days. She tosses her head back, changing the angle of penetration, and letting him thrust hard inside her, his cock hitting her cervix every time. Her eyes are closed, she doesn’t know where are her legs or her arms, the only thing she can feel is his thick member pushing inside her, deeper with each thrust, rubbing against her G-spot.

“Oh my god, don’t stop, don’t stop!” She screams, gripping his forearms blindly. “Fuck, I’m so close, David. Fuck me, harder, harder.” She begs, her voice higher pitched with every word.

She opens her eyes, finding herself balancing on his lap, but stilled by the firm grip of his strong hands, her legs wrapped around the chair. He looks focused, his face is flushed, and she swears the vein on his neck is ready to explode.

“Harder, David. Fuck me harder.” She begs again, looking right into his eyes.

With a loud growl, he stands on his feet with his cock still deeply buried inside her. She wraps her legs and arms around him, and he starts thrusting standing up before sitting her on the desk behind him. She lets go of him, resting her hands on the desk. The furniture slams against the thin wall of the trailer with every thrust. They both know that if someone passes in front of it, there would be no doubt possible on what is going on in there, especially hearing her screams and his moans, but they don’t care, the sensation of being both on the edge been amazing.

He fucks her as hard as he can, one hand on her butt cheek, the other one cupping one breast. She feels tighter in this position, and soon another contraction of her walls squeezes his cock. A strong pinch on her nipple and he sends her in the seventh heaven, a strong orgasm exploding in her whole body. A loud unlady-like scream fills the room, and with a few more thrusts, he finds his own release in the swell of her walls, feeling her milking him uncontrollably.  

After a few minutes of panting and collapsing above her, he finally pulls out off her, putting soft kisses on her lips.

“I’m sorry I yelled at you.” She whispers.

“I’m sorry I made you yell at me.”

Finally, he smiles at her and turns around towards heads towards the shower, wearing only his cowboy hat. Seeing him walking away, she spots eight long red marks along his back, and she smiles to herself proudly. She is his, he is hers, and no one will have any doubt about this, now.


End file.
